Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a user uses a device, requesting of a user authentication is performed. In such a case, a user performs a user authentication using a touch panel or an IC card, and can use the device only after succeeding at the authentication.
Furthermore, in order to allow an improvement in operability or improvement in security, it is possible to use “a personal address book” by which destination information that is shared between conventional devices is made be to possible to manage for each user utilizing each user's authentication information. While a conventional address book (hereinafter, a common address book) can be used commonly by users that use the device, “a personal address book” can be used only by an authenticated user.
In such an environment, a destination which has high usage frequency for a user is often registered in a “personal address book” of the user. Also, from a perspective of security, a destination that is not desired to be published to another user is often registered to a “personal address book” similarly. For this reason, an image processing apparatus, in which it is possible to select whether only “the personal address book” is displayed to the user, or whether the destination registered in “the personal address book” is published to another user, in a device capable of using “the personal address book”, has been proposed. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-106297).
On the other hand, transfer processing for transferring a document received by a device to another destination is conventionally performed. In such transfer processing, a received document matched to a transfer condition in accordance with a transfer setting registered in the device is transferred automatically to the designated transfer destination by the device. The setting of such a transfer condition and the setting of the transfer destination are often performed by the administrator. Also, the setting of transfer destination becomes easier by making the transfer destination selectable from the destinations of an address book registered in the device. Here, an “address book for the administrator” which cannot be edited by the general user is arranged so that a general user does not modify a transfer destination set by the administrator, and the destinations registered in such an address book are set as transfer destinations.
Also, even for the administrator of the device, there are cases where the administrator selects a destination registered in the address book of the administrator or newly registers a transmission destination to the address book of the administrator when performing a transmission by operating the device. In this way, in a case where the administrator operates the address book as a user, it is advantageous that rather than the address book for the administrator“, the personal address book” of the administrator be displayed preferentially from a perspective of the operability.
However, in a case where the administrator operates an address book not to transmit for himself, but for a setting to a device such as a setting for transfer to the device, it is not desirable from a perspective of the operability that an operation screen of the device displays “the personal address book” of the administrator preferentially. This is because destinations that are used when the administrator transmits using the device are registered in “the personal address book” of the administrator, so it is advantageous that the “address book for the administrator” of the administrator be displayed upon a setting of the device. In this way, even for the same operator (administrator), when a registered address book is displayed when the operator operates the device, it is advantageous that the address book corresponding to the operator's operation which the operator is attempting to perform be displayed. However, switching the display of the address book in accordance with the operation purpose of the operator in this way has not been considered.